


Changes

by Alondra011



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondra011/pseuds/Alondra011
Summary: Esa persona que pensaste no ver nunca mas, es la primera que te encuentras en el lugar menos esperado donde nuevos sentimientos empiezan a florecer. Fic en colaboración con Alondra viri y Dra. Idachi.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Female Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. La llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Hola shabales, shabalos, shabalas, pibes, weones, weyes, dudes y panas frescos. Hemos cambiado y hemos vuelto porque si hetalias vuelve porque nosotras no? eh putoss, pos aqui estan la Alondra-viri y sho la Doc Idachi pa reescribir con menos cringe y mejor dirección este pinshe fic meco castroso de niñas mecas. Esperemos que les guste el nuevo enfoque y que se lea bien porque si no les parto su madre y alv. 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA pa todo el fic: Menos crinsh (esperamos). Relaciones homosensuales, heteros, Nos la pelan la CH y que himapappa volvio en forma de fichas
> 
> Hetalia es de Himagod hidekaz
> 
> El OC de México es una quimera nuestra se llama Pedro Alejandro con apellidos a decidir. 
> 
> Les queremos mucho y esperamos que les guste el fic renovado, todos los capis serán eliminados al estar éste arriba chayito~

Nunca me detuve a pensar en el porqué ocurren las cosas. La vida es una espiral de sorpresas, muchas personas piensan que es una prueba más a superar. Que todo se arregla tarde o temprano. Ahora soy adulto y quiero creer que ya tengo la madurez suficiente para comprender las cosas pero aunque no lo quiera aceptar mi mentalidad desde que estaba en la secundaria no ha cambiado mucho que digamos.

Tal vez fue cosa del destino o la suerte, que se yo, pero mi vida cambió cuando lo conocí a él. Lo presentí en el momento en que cruzamos miradas.

Todo empezó cuando me cambié de colegio a los Estados Unidos, mi padre Arthur había conseguido trabajo allá y nos cambiamos rápidamente en cuanto le avisaron, yo con mi marcado acento inglés trate de acostumbrarme; como siempre todo en la nueva escuela es extraño, caras nuevas, muchos pasillos y cosas nuevas. Cuando pedí con mi acento mi horario un consejero me guió hasta mi salón mientras se reía “discretamente” de mi. 

Siempre pensé que no encajaría en aquel mundo nuevo pero contrario a mis pronósticos fui recibido con calidez. Había muchos chicos de procedencia latina a diferencia de mi, que me miraban divertidos; mi vista pasó por todo el salón y vi un par de ojos castaños, tan intensos como el chocolate, que no hicieron más que parar el tiempo a mi alrededor. 

Hoy en día se definir perfectamente los sentimientos que me inundaron al perderme en aquellos ojos pero en aquel instante todo era indescriptible. Sentado a un lado de la ventana con el sol a media mañana, su cabello caoba brillaba demasiado a mi parecer, sin darme cuenta él y yo nos quedamos un rato perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que nuestro profesor me llamó la atención para que fuera a escoger un lugar. 

He de mencionar que las burlas de mis nuevos compañeros no tardaron en hacerse presentes pero a pesar de estar muriendo de vergüenza, vi claramente como él me sonrió. Esa hilera blanca que parecían unas perlas brillantes, se la devolví un poco nervioso, y para mi mala o buena fortuna solamente había un lugar desocupado a su lado. En aquellos instantes no sabía si maldecir o agradecer a mi suerte que cabe mencionar nunca había sido buena.

Después de una clase aburrida y que medio entendí, todos los maestros fueron llamados por el director a una junta, o eso parecía, haciendo que en el momento que el maestro salió todos empezaron a hacer bullicio. Traté por todos los medios de no voltear a verlo pero como si se tratase de un imán no pude evitar mirar de soslayo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que él también me estaba mirando. Tragándome mi nerviosismo me volteé completamente hacia él para presentarme, aunque mi inglés fuera demasiado tosco. —Hola...

El moreno solo me miró sonriente unos instantes antes de responder en un curioso inglés, con evidente acento que no había escuchado antes. —Hola, soy Pedro Alejandro.

Por unos instantes me desconecte del mundo a un lugar paralelo en donde solo estábamos su voz y yo.

Me di cuenta que me quedé congelado cómo por un momento al solo quedarme viendo sus ojos, ladeé la cabeza sudando en frio, me sentía extraño y nervioso, jamás me había sentido así con otra persona; sacudiéndome mental y literalmente sonreí con una gotita de sudor frío respondiéndole —El mío es Alfred...

Vi como comenzaba a abrir la boca para contestar algo pero el sonido de la campana anunció el final de las clases y como si de un detonante se tratara Pedro salió volando del salón dejándome con una mueca de confusión y cierta decepción en el rostro. Con un aura un poco depresiva recogí mis cosas lentamente, me daba un poco de pereza ir a casa para desempacar mis pertenencias, al cerrar la cremallera de mi mochila sentí que me daban un pequeño toque en el hombro, volteé a ver quién era el que me llamaba; vi que era un chico grande, de lo que se dice grande, GRANDE. Era rubio cenizo y de profundos ojos violetas, tenía una sonrisa infantil, algo falsa a mi parecer.

—Привет —Habló con lo que creí era un saludo. —Mi nombre es Iván ¿Cómo te llamas? —Ok, hasta ahora tenía curiosidad, es común que el primer día alguien se te acerque queriendo socializar contigo cargando un aspecto de lo más casual, pero esa expresión comenzaba a incomodarme un poco. Con la mejor sonrisa que pude tener le conteste tratando de no sonar ansioso. —Mi nombre es Alfred, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío Alfred, espero que te guste la escuela, déjame presentarte al grupo. —Este grandote me llevó a donde estaba un grupo de chicos. Al estar cerca del grupo logré divisar una cabellera castaña y de repente me emocioné un poco, pero al ver bien descarté la posibilidad de que fuera Pedro, por el cambio de tono en su pronunciación. Iván me acercó casi a empujones al centro del grupo y comenzó a presentarme a sus amigos uno por uno.

—Pues bienvenido seas a la escuela, pibe. —Uno de ellos me saludó sonriendo cuando terminó de mirarme de pies a cabeza. —Mirá que no siempre llegan europeos por aquí. —Realmente no mentiré al decir que me incomodaba el que estuviera hablándome como si fuésemos camaradas de toda la vida, pero me incomodaban más las miradas de odio que me lanzaba el castaño que según lo que escuché se llamaba Manuel.

—Hmp… Que nosotros seamos los primeros en hablarte no quiere decir que te protegeremos de los bravucones y te trataremos como una princesa, así que weón te jodes. —Parecía que le caía mal y yo no tenía ni idea del porqué, solo vi que el rubio se percató de eso y dejó de prestarme atención para pasar un brazo por el hombro del castaño, quien casi lo golpea para que se alejara de él.

—Manu no seas tan malo ¿No ves que el pibe es nuevo por aquí? Y decime ¿Ya tenés a alguien para que te muestre la escuela? —En ningún momento vi que apartara la mirada de mí, eso ya me incomodaba. Me guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta mientras el castaño lo miraba con odio, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando cierto edificio andante se adelantó. 

—Nyet, yo lo haré Martín no te molestes. 

Después de un pequeño berrinche por parte de ese rubio y una mirada más molesta hacia mí persona de parte de Manuel, Iván y yo nos alejamos para comenzar aquel pequeño tour improvisado. 

—Espero que no te hallan asustado esos tontos. —Estuve tentado a responder con una frase trillada que había leído en un comic pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacer el ridículo tan pronto; caminamos por varias horas, la escuela era enorme, y cuando por fin nos detuvimos a descansar en unas bancas logré ver unos ojos castaños mirándome desde la lejanía. Era él, estaba seguro.

Alcé mi vista un poco más para confirmarlo y lo vi, traía puesto su uniforme de americano; estaba sentado en una banca un poco alejada todo sudoroso, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mí. No sé si Iván se dió cuenta pero no podía despegar mi mirada de la de él. Cuando fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor Iván me jaló del brazo con la excusa de que aún quedaba un lugar que recorrer; yo con un poco de flojera y frustración me dejé guiar por ese rubio, sintiendo la mirada de Pedro en mi espalda.

La tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente y no sabía realmente como sacarme a Iván de encima, no quería ser grosero, puesto que se había portado muy amable conmigo, pero ya estaba cansado y quería irme a casa. Arthur ya debía estar preocupado. Me disculpé con Iván y me retiré corriendo hacia mi nueva casa; esquivaba como podía a todas las personas a excepción de una ya que choqué y me caí de espaldas, extrañamente esa persona no. 

Cuando recobre el equilibrio, visualicé que me me daban la mano en señal de querer ayudarme a levantarme; era blanca con guantes de cuero algo sucios, volteé hacia esa persona, era Pedro. Con una sonrisa nerviosa dejé que me ayudara a levantarme, al mirarlo bien pude notar que estaba sudoroso y por lo tanto su cabello estaba pegado a su cara.

—Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba. —Pedro pareció reírse un poco de la curiosa expresión de mi cara. —Ten más cuidado a la próxima, nos vemos mañana en clase. 

Asentí aún sin articular ninguna palabra mientras comenzaba a caminar; Pedro caminó junto a mí sin darse cuenta, cosa que me extrañó un poco. Caminamos unas dos cuadras hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, mirándome sorprendido antes de hablar. —¿Necesitas algo? 

—No, no, este camino me lleva a mi casa. —Le expliqué, a lo que él pareció comprender este pequeño malentendido. —¿Tú a dónde te diriges? 

—Pues yo también voy para mi casa. —Se rió un poco. 

Ambos retomamos el paso otra vez, pero sin el extraño silencio que al principio había entre nosotros. Fue una charla amena en la cual pude descubrir que él vive en la misma colonia que yo, a unas cuantas casas de distancia. Después de despedirnos llegué a casa en donde ya me esperaban los regaños de Arthur sobre el porqué llegué tarde para que al final me mandara a mi cuarto a terminar de desempacar. 

Termine de hacer mi tarea, la cual tuve que pedir ya que perdí la primera clase, para luego bajar en short con camisa holgada y sandalias directo a la puerta porque escuché desde mi habitación como estaban tocando el timbre con insistencia. Escuché como Arthur hablaba calmadamente y movido por mi curiosidad me asomé por el marco de la puerta para observar mejor a los visitantes; mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer las inconfundibles siluetas que estaban ahí.


	2. Compartiendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenaaaaas muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron el fic <3 lo estamos publicando en varias plataformas tho FF y AO3 próximamente en wattpad, tenemos mucho cariño a este proyecto de reescribir con una mirada más “adulta” así que contamos con su apoyo leyéndolo y dándonos retroalimentación! Las críticas constructivas nos ayudarían mucho, dejando eso de lado espero que lo disfruten!!
> 
> ADVERTENCIA pa todo el fic: Menos crinsh (esperamos). Relaciones homosensuales, heteros, Nos la pelan las CH y que himapappa volvió en forma de fichas.
> 
> Hetalia es de Himagod hidekaz
> 
> El OC de México es una quimera nuestra se llama Pedro Alejandro con apellidos a decidir.

Bajé corriendo hacia ambas figuras y sin querer caí sobre la figura más pequeña—¡Matty! —Estábamos ya llenos de pasto y tierra mientras ambos reíamos, Arthur dio un grito por la sorpresa. —¡Están aquí! ¡Vinieron por mi!— Escuché como Francine comenzó a reír por nuestro comportamiento algo infantil, pero no la culpo, yo también estaba feliz de verla.

—Levántense y vayan a limpiarse toda la tierra. —Me levanté primero y le di la mano a mi hermano menor. Matthew es mi hermano menor, mis padres se divorciaron cuando éramos unos bebés pero yo me quedé con papá y él se fue con mamá. Sin embargo siempre que podían nos juntaban o nos quedábamos unas temporadas con alguno de ellos, esta vez le tocaba a Matty venir a casa de Arthur.—¿Cómo has estado? —Se escuchaba a kilómetros que mamá no quería estar frente a Arthur pero se aguantaba por nosotros.

—Pues claramente bien hasta que olí tu desagradable perfume. —Mamá solo rió burlona y entró a la casa como si nada, se fue directo a la cocina mientras terminábamos de limpiarnos la tierra, Arthur no dijo una sola palabra mientras Francine me mimaba mucho y me daba besos mientras me apretaba las mejillas. No es por presumir o sentirme más que Matty pero estoy convencido de que soy el preferido de ambos.

Y como cuando siempre venía la abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, mamá era la única que me hacía sentirme pequeño y delicado, me gustaba que me mimara; nos sentamos en la mesa mientras ella terminaba quien sabe que cosa en la cocina, voltee a ver a Matty que sacó su celular nuevo. Que injusticia, yo todavía tengo que quedarme con el tamagotchi que Arthur me regaló por Navidad. 

Me sentía un completo tonto cuando me sentía celoso de esa forma.

La cena fue amena, dejando de lado los diálogos pasivo-agresivos de mamá y papá sobre alguna cosa que el otro hiciera mal, Matthew se quedaría esta noche en mi cuarto y mamá le robo la habitación a Arthur porque se la debe dar por algo llamado “caballerosidad”, obvio que se enojó y durmió en el sillón. 

Al día siguiente Arthur me ORDENÓ llevar a Matthew a que se inscribiera en el semestre conmigo, nos despedimos de mamá que debía volver a su trabajo en otro continente, nos besó y abrazó muy fuerte antes de irse, me sentía triste pero no importaba puesto que la próxima temporada me tocaba ir con ella. Nos preparamos aun melancólicos porque no veríamos a Francine por unos largos meses. —¿Crees que se pase rápido el tiempo? —pregunté sin pensar realmente, tan solo con la idea que tenía latente en mi mente cada que miraba a mamá irse.

—Esperemos que si, los abuelos te tienen tus regalos y una habitación nueva lista. —Sonreí visiblemente más animado, salimos de casa despidiéndonos de Arthur y caminamos el trayecto. A lo lejos de la banqueta miré al chico de ayer, Pedro creo que se llamaba, la verdad no recuerdo pues no sé nada de español y mi pronunciación, junto con mi memoria, dejan mucho que desear. Creo que sintió que lo observaba y se volteó dándome un saludo silencioso a lo lejos, levantando la mano vagamente.—¿Amigo tuyo?

—Nope, ¿Conocido? Quizá… Si, se puede decir que solo es un conocido… Compañero de clases. —Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia; a pesar de que me hubiese impresionado ligeramente ayer no iba a dejar que mi actitud cool se arruinara frente a mi hermanito. —Solo está en mi salón. — Matthew por ser un año menor le tocó en otra clase, tocó la campana y ahora a la rutina a la que tendría que acostumbrarme. 

Pedro extrañamente llegó tarde, le miré de reojo y él solo me saludó con un suspiro cansado dejándose caer en el banco, casi desparramándose sobre el asiento. —Parece que tienes un clon. —Dijo burlón.

—Ah. —Voltee la mirada, sonriendo apenas para que él lo notara. —Es mi hermanito. —La extraña tensión de ayer estaba volviendo. Silencio algo incomodo, ¿Cómo puedo sacar un tema de conversación sintiéndome ASÍ? Me quería dar un puñetazo en el estómago para que esa sensación tan molesta se fuera. Era extraño, me hacía sentirme tenso y nervioso, antes de que pudiera decir una tontería para seguir hablando, Iván apareció frente a mi dándome un pequeño paquete. —Hola. —Dije casi en automático para ver el dichoso objeto que curiosamente resultó ser un chocolate.

—Buenas, te vez algo tenso. —Bromeó y se sentó frente a mi. Pedro solo levantó una ceja y puso su mano sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de Iván. —¿Necesitas algo? 

—Yo también quiero uno, traes un paquete completo, te vi comprarlo así que quiero uno. — Ivan se lo negó y empezaron a “forcejear” y digo esto entre comillas porque Ivan era enorme y Pedro era un… ser pequeño. Bueno, pequeño en comparación con el de ascendencia rusa. —¡EH! ¡No seas culo comparte! —La escena me dio risa y no pude evitar sonreír con ganas, mordiéndome el interior de mi mejilla para no soltar una sonora carcajada. 

—Los compré para ser amable con el nuevo, no para satisfacer tus necesidades. —Le agarró como perrito y lo volvió a sentar en su sitio mientras Pedro seguía haciendo berrinche, no aguanté mas la risa y exploté. Iván me miró y me dio otro dulce solo para molestar más a mi compañero de asiento.

Miré como Pedro iba a replicar de nuevo pero justo en ese momento el profesor entró al aula con tremenda cara de pocos amigos que definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno para nosotros. Todos nos quedamos en silencio en cuanto el profesor estrelló su portafolios en el escritorio. Dios, definitivamente no íbamos a salir ilesos de esta clase. —Buenos días… —Comenzó con tranquilidad pero con un tono que había escuchado en Arthur antes de que comenzara a gritar a los cuatro vientos palabras nada amables para todo público. —¡HE DICHO BUENOS DÍAS! 

—¡Buenos días profesor Lutz! —Gritamos todos en perfecto coro. Me sentía como si estuviera en el ejército en lugar de un salón de clases. 

—El día de hoy comenzaremos con un examen sorpresa sobre el conocimiento básico que tienen sobre la materia, con los resultados que obtenga de su evaluación voy a adaptar el método de aprendizaje que utilizaremos durante todo el año. —A pesar del rostro serio que mantenía, su voz sonaba tan fuerte por todo el lugar que parecía que estuviera gritando al lado mío. —Saquen una hoja en blanco, primera pregunta…. 

Después de tres horas de intensa tortura, por fin pude escuchar el maravilloso sonido de la campana sonar, anunciando el recreo. Al parecer mis compañeros tienen más práctica que yo al escapar del profesor Lutz pues cuando pestañee me di cuenta que era el único en el salón de clases, junto con Iván y Pedro. El pobre de mi compañero de banca estaba tirado, nunca mejor dicho, sobre la mesa como si fuera un cadáver, sin moverse ni nada, por un momento me preocupé de que estuviera siquiera respirando.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos Alfred? —Me sonrió Iván de esa manera tan rara que tiene, ese tipo de sonrisas que parecen felices pero con intenciones aterradoras detrás. 

—¡Es verdad, Matty! —Recordé a mi hermano, saliendo a prisa del salón y dejando a mis compañeros para ir en búsqueda de mi hermanito. Por suerte Matty era lo suficientemente introvertido como para esperar por mí en su correspondiente aula, sentado en su pupitre mirando algo en su teléfono para matar el rato. —¡Matty! ¡Matty!

—Te tardaste. —Me recriminó con voz suave. Siendo sinceros, cuando Matty amenaza se siente como si un peluche de pollito te estuviera apuntando con un cuchillo para mantequilla… Un cuchillo de plástico… 

—Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que al parecer el profesor Lutz amaneció de malas porque nos puso a hacer un examen intenso para el que definitivamente no estaba preparado. —Comencé con mi típica expresión de berrinche, caminando junto a Matty hacia la salida para poder irnos al patio y comer lo que sea que Francine nos hubiera dejado para toda la semana. Ni loco aceptaba traer los inventos culinarios de Arthur. 

—¿De verdad? Pues mi profesor se la pasó llorando todo el tiempo, cada que intentaba dar la clase parecía recordar algo y luego se ponía a llorar… —Matty parecía genuinamente preocupado por la clase de educación que recibiría aquí pero sinceramente yo prefería mil veces eso al loco militar de mi profesor. 

Cuando por fin pudimos sentarnos, dejé que mi espalda se recostara sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano a la cancha, estirándome lo suficiente pero sin que se viera alguna parte de mi cuerpo. No voy a mentir, no me siento cómodo con mi figura. A mamá le parece encantadora la redondez de mis mejillas o que me vea “abrazable” con mis suéteres holgados, pero yo lo odio. Sin embargo tampoco hago nada para evitarlo, no puedo dejar de comer comida chatarra, me gusta comer hamburguesas, dulces y demás cosas, mis padres nunca me lo negaron pero también sé que es perjudicial para mi salud. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —Habló Matthew, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Voltee a mirar a mi hermano menor, era delgado y bonito, porque la gente delgada es bonita ¿Verdad? O al menos es lo que siempre escucho y veo en la televisión. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? 

—Nada, no pasa nada. —Sonreí para que no sospechara nada de mis pensamientos. Tal vez debería comenzar a hacer un deporte… 

Fue entonces que de pronto alguien se metió entre nosotros, abarcándonos con sus brazos extendidos. Podría jurar que este loco cayó del árbol detrás de nosotros. Matty pegó un gran grito y yo apenas y pude voltear a ver a nuestro nuevo invitado no tan deseado, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Pedro mirándome con cara convaleciente. De no haber sido por la cercanía de nuestros rostros y mi enorme nerviosismo me hubiese quedado más tiempo observando el color tan peculiar de sus ojos. 

—¡Pedro! ¡¿Qué diablos…?! —Iba a comenzar a preguntarle el porqué de su repentino comportamiento cuando él sin perder el tiempo comenzó a hurgar sin permiso alguno en mi mochila, removiendo mis cosas buscando desesperadamente algo. —¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! 

—¡Chocolate! ¡Dame a mi precioso! —Sacó con triunfo el paquete de chocolates que Iván me había regalado en la mañana; con todo el ajetreo del exámen sorpresa se me había olvidado por completo que lo tenía guardado. —El pinche Iván no me quiso dar de los que tenía y la neta me costó encontrarte güerito, para estar así de llenito corres bien rápido. 

—¿Alfred…? —¡Mierda! Me había olvidado que no estaba solo del todo. Matty me miraba con cara de “WTF bruh?” Y yo realmente no tenía idea de que pasaba ni como responderle sin que sonara comprometedor. 

—¡Ah mira! ¡Si se parecen! —Exclamó Pedro ahora centrando su atención en mi pobre hermanito quien estaba más nervioso que mi padre cuando mamá lo amenaza con confiscarle su reserva especial de whisky. —‘ijoles ¿Y ahora cómo voy a hacer para diferenciarlos? Hasta tienen el mismo gallito, que tiernos. 

Acercó su mano a mi cabeza acariciándola como si fuera un perrito, intentando peinar el mechón rebelde que sobresalía de mis cabellos. Quería apartarme, ni siquiera mi madre había sido capaz de peinar con propiedad mi cabello, no creía que él pudiera lograrlo al primer intento. Al final terminó por despeinarme más de lo que ya estaba, sonriendo como si estuviera complacido con lo que había hecho. 

—Bueno, lo intenté ¡Ahora a comer chocolate! —Y sin más abrió la caja, sacando tres bombones de chocolate para metérselos a la boca al mismo tiempo, atragantándose al intentar pasarlos por su garganta. 

Al final, Pedro se fue llevándose consigo la caja de chocolates que Iván me había regalado, casi parecía feliz de haberme robado el obsequio, pero al final no pude decir nada pues mi cerebro todavía seguía procesando lo que aconteció hace unos minutos. Después de terminar el descanso, fui a dejar a Matty a su salón antes de entrar al mío y lo primero que veo es a Pedro terminándose los últimos bombones enfrente de un muy molesto Iván. La tensión era demasiado palpable entre esos dos… 

—Esos chocolates no eran tuyos. —La voz de mi compañero sonaba de ultratumba pero Pedro ni siquiera parecía impresionado como si no estuvieran a punto de matarlo. —Alfred ¿Por qué le diste los chocolates? 

—¡Él me los quitó sin permiso! —Traté de defenderme al tener los ojos de Iván fijos en mí, si a Pedro no le ponía nervioso esa mirada ¡Pues a mí sí! —Cayó del árbol que está en el jardín sobre nosotros cuando estábamos comiendo. 

—¡Chismoso! —Me apuntó Pedro acusatoriamente con la caja de chocolates que ya parecía estar completamente vacía. —Aparte de codo, chismoso, ya ni la chingas güero. ‘Ira asi wey, asi te tenía porque dije “anuma que gordito tan simpático” y ya ni porque te peiné chingado, pero eso me saco por ser buena persona, pero nombre ‘ira pa que no digas. —No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba hablando, soy pésimo en idiomas extranjeros; sin embargo me dio la caja con solo 3 bombones. —’ay estan tus pinches bombones, pinches mamones ni estaban tan buenos, sabian re culeros. —Antes de que pudiera hablar para preguntar qué rayos acababa de decir se sentó molesto y se puso unos audífonos. —’nches vatos.

Al final el segundo bloque de clases transcurrió en un aura bastante incómoda para los tres, o al menos así lo sentí pues en cuanto sonó el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases Pedro salió disparado del salón sin despedirse ni nada. Odiaba sentirme mal por cosas que realmente no había hecho pero sentía la enorme necesidad de ir a disculparme con él a pesar de que realmente el afectado había sido yo. Iván pareció notarlo pues tan solo me sonrió condescendiente. 

—Mañana te daré algo mejor. —Aseguró antes de despedirse de mí, la verdad quería decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, que no tenía que regalarme nada pero sentía que nada de lo que dijera iba a detenerlo de todas formas. 

Sin ganas de nada, fui por mi hermano para regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten de nuestra historia! Tratáremos de subir un nuevo capítulo pronto ;w;


End file.
